Barney: I Just Love Bugs! VHS 1995
Warning Opening Logos Funding Credits Opening Titles Songs Segments Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker, Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Cast: ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jenny Dempsey ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Special Thanks to Matthew S. Carlton * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning * Lighting Design: Berner and Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Randy Patrick * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine, David Lowe * Boom Operators: David M. Roberts, David Smith * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Light Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Draftsperson: Christopher McCray * Craft/Prop Artist: Mark Brogan * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Carpenters: Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith * Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Steele * Swing Crew: Carmello Gomez * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Costume Technician: D.J. Segler * Costume Sewing: Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush * Field Producer: Sandy Jantzen * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Dialogue Editor: Denice Crowell * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Assistant to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Assistants: Braden McDonald, Joel Zoch * Barney Music Department: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith, Ethel Wadsworth * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Bradford Coleman, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Dwayne Hull * Production Assistance: Furniture and Furnishing from Childcraft Education Corporation * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Sets, Props and Original Puppets by Leapfrog Productions * Curriculum Consultants: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Original Barney and Baby Bop Costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates * Produced by The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • I Just Love Bugs! * Copyright 1992 • The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. Funding Credits (cont.) Closing Logos Category:Time-Life Video Category:1995 Category:VHS